Charles Kimbrough
| birth_place = St. Paul, Minnesota, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | years_active = 1951–present | spouse = Beth Howland (2002–2015; her death) | homepage = | occupation = Actor }} Charles Kimbrough (born May 23, 1936) is an American actor known for having played the straight-faced anchorman Jim Dial on Murphy Brown. In 1990, his performance in the role earned him a nomination for an Emmy Award for "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series". Biography Born in St. Paul, Minnesota, Kimbrough has extensive stage experience. In the late 1960s and early 1970s, Kimbrough and his first wife Mary Jane were part of the resident company of the Milwaukee Repertory Theatre where they appeared in such plays as Feydeau's "Cat Among the Pigeons" and Jules Feiffer's "The White House Murder Case." In 1971, he was nominated for a Tony for best featured actor in a musical as Harry in Stephen Sondheim's Company. In 1984, he performed in the original Broadway cast of Sondheim's Sunday in the Park with George. He starred in the original Off-Broadway production of A.R. Gurney's comedy Sylvia in 1985.[http://www.lortel.org/lla_archive/index.cfm?search_by=show&id=778 Sylvia] Internet Off-Broadway Database, accessed August 1, 2015 Around 1976-1977, he appeared in a Chef Boyardee Spaghetti & Meatballs commercial. In 1988, Kimbrough was cast as Jim Dial, a veteran network news anchor with the integrity and experience of an Edward R. Murrow or Walter Cronkite, on the CBS sitcom Murphy Brown. The series ran for 247 episodes over ten seasons, scoring 17 Emmy Awards and three Golden Globes. Mr. Kimbrough was nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series in 1990. He was married to actress and fellow Company castmate Beth Howland, known for her television work as Vera Louise Gorman-Novak on the sitcom Alice. He studied theater and drama at Indiana University Bloomington, and graduated in 1958. He earned a Masters of Fine Arts degree at Yale University's School of Drama. To younger audiences, he is probably best known for supplying the voice of Victor, the most mature gargoyle in Disney's 1996 animated feature The Hunchback of Notre Dame, a role he reprised in its direct-to-video sequel, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance.[http://i.imgur.com/SPgIW.jpg Charles Kimbrough and Jason Alexander to debut Kingdom Hearts] Kimbrough was part of the cast of the Roundabout Theater Company's 2012 Broadway revival of Mary Chase's Pulitzer prize-winning play Harvey playing William R. Chumley, M.D., with Jim Parsons in the lead as Elwood P. Dowd. The show ran from June 14 to August 5, 2012 at New York's Studio 54 Theatre. Kimbrough's wife Beth Howland died of lung cancer in December 2015 at the age of 74. Her death was not reported to the media until May 24, 2016. The 2018 revival of Murphy Brown will have Kimbrough return playing a retired Jim Dial for a multi-episode arc. Filmography Video games References External links * * * Category:1936 births Category:Male actors from Saint Paul, Minnesota Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Living people Category:Indiana University alumni